Kingdom Hearts: 2 Sides 2 The World
by fiercepotato
Summary: This is a fanfiction co-written by fiercepotato and koolguy1776 about us being swaped into the worlds of Kingdom Hearts. It's got everything action,comedy,romance! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Co-written by koolguy1776 and fiercepotato98

It was a late night during a midsummer weekend and Matt and Ryan were sitting in Matt's room playing their favorite game, Kingdom Hearts 2. They had been playing for two hours already and were starting to get tired.

Eventually, Ryan fell asleep followed shortly by Matt. They both fell into a dead sleep before they could turn off the video game console, let alone quit the game they were playing. They fell asleep somewhere around two in the morning, and at around three thirty that same early morning both of the boys lives would be changed forever. At approximately 3:32 masses of meteors flew across the sky covered in a red flame, some hit the ground and destroyed whatever they hit, some kept on going in the night sky, but only one caused four lives to be changed forever.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The two teenage boys awoke at the same time with a bright light shining in their faces. After a few seconds of letting their eyes adjust to the brightness of the area around them they looked around. All they could see was a vast ocean of bright blue with a wooden dock protruding about 50 feet off of the beach surrounded by a couple of boats painted white. Ryan turned around to see what was behind them. He saw a bunch of wooden houses and stairs leading down to the beach they were standing on. Slightly to Matt's left he could see a little waterfall that dropped the clear water into a tiny little stream on the ground beneath it.

"Where the hell are we?" Matt asked as he turned to his right to look at Ryan who was sitting with his legs straight out still looking around.

"I have no clue. Where is everyone?" Ryan answered Matt's question and in return asked him one.

"I don't know, my watch stopped working so I can't even tell what time it is," Matt said.

"Yeah my phone's dead…great, my iPod is, too," Ryan said as the two stood up and brushed the sand off of their pants and shirts.

"Let's look around maybe we'll see someone who can tell us where we are," Matt suggested as the both took their first steps in an unknown land in perfect unison.

After walking around the perimeter of the beachy land they realized that they were on an island and that they couldn't figure out a possible _or _probable explanation of how they got there. The continued their exploration but broke away from the edge of the sand and water and walked towards all of the trees and wooden houses. As they walked up a flight of wooden steps that led up to a wooden landing they saw two girls looking over the edge of the railing, one was blonde and the other was a girl with dark red hair. They two boys called out to them to get their attention.

"Who are you? I've never seen you two around here before," the red head asked the two.

"I'm Ryan and this is Matt," Ryan said introducing them, "can you tell us where we are?"

"You're on Destiny Islands," the blonde stated, "have you seen two boys, one named Roxas and the other is named Sora?"

"No, you're the first people we've seen and we don't even know what happened to us or how we got here. The last thing I remember was we were at your house and then we fell asleep…" Ryan said talking to the girls then turning his attention to Matt, who was standing to his left.

"Well the last time we saw them was last night, too, where are you two from?" the red headed girl standing in front of Ryan asked.

"We're from Harpers Ferry," Matt answered.

"I've never heard of that world. Anyway, welcome to Destiny Islands. My names Kairi and this is Namine," the girl named Kairi said pointing to the blonde next to her.

"Would you mind helping us find our friends? We can't see them from up here and I'm starting to get worried," Namine asked the two boys.

They both agreed to lend a hand and the four of them set off in search of the missing teenage boys.

"They better not be playing a trick on us!" Kairi said in an annoyed tone after about an hour of searching.

**XxXxXxX**

The group of four searched the whole rest of the day and only stopped once to eat a lunch of fruit.

"Thank you for your help," Namine thanked them as the sun went down.

"No problem. I do have a few questions," Matt spoke up looking at the blonde.

"You can ask us anything," Kairi said.

"Well, we don't exactly have a place to sleep do either of you know where we could go?" Matt asked after quickly glancing at Ryan and then turning his attention back to the two girls.

"You guys can stay in the spare bedroom at my house," Namine offered.

"Really? That'd be great!" Ryan said happy they wouldn't have to sleep in the uncomfortable beach sand.

"Yeah, of course you guys helped us look all day and we don't even know that well so don't mention it," Namine said smiling at the two.

"I do have one more question," Matt said to Namine after they said goodbye to their new friend, Kairi, and were on their way to Namine's house.

"And what's that?" Namine asked looking back at the boy.

"Do you remember anything weird from last night or have idea of how we got here and your friends disappeared?" Matt asked trying to piece together any possibility that could have occurred, no matter how impossible the theory was.

"I don't how you got here, or what happened to Sora and Roxas. But, I do remember that there was a meteor shower really late last night, me Kairi, Sora, and Roxas were watching it together," Namine told them, "Roxas and Sora went to get all of us some water and we haven't seen them since…"

"Hmm, I don't know but thank you for your help," Matt said shooting a confused look at Ryan.

They got to Namine's house shortly after their meteor shower conversation ended and Namine showed them their room.

"There's only one bed so you can fight over who gets it," Namine told them as she opened the spare room door.

"Dibs!" Ryan yelled before Matt could claim the bed.

"Jerk," Matt muttered as he put his 'bed' of blankets on the floor.

Shortly after getting their beds ready they went to bed.

"Do you think this meteor shower could've done something to bring us here? I mean we _were_ playing a game about _this_ place when it happened…" Ryan asked Matt after they turned out the lights and got in their beds, or in Matt's case floor.

"I don't know…all I know is I'm tired. We'll discuss this tomorrow," Matt said and was asleep minutes after he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

The Awakening Part 2

Co-written by fiercepotato and koolguy1776

Sora woke up with a terrible headache the next morning. But, he quickly realized that was the least of his problems. Once Sora woke up he took a glance around the room around him the only problem he wasn't in his room…far from it. He was sitting on a very dirty bed covered in strange white and dusty debris. The room around him was about medium size, bigger than his at Destiny Islands, his room was full of strange devices with big opaque, reflective panels on the front of them. After he was done looking at the demolished room and demolished objects in it he looked at the floor and saw his friend Roxas asleep on the floor propped up against the bed. Sora quicjly hopped off of the bed and shook his friend to wake him.

Roxas finally woke up after a few rather forceful shakes from Sora. Once he was up they both started freaking out together. There was no one around and they had no idea where they were. They did know one thing; they were no longer on Destiny Islands…nowhere near it.

**XxXxXxX**

"The last thing I remember was standing and watching the meteor shower…" Roxas recalled from the night before.

"Yeah, and then we went to go get all of us water from my house, but I don't remember ever being at my house," Sora said as he struggled to pull details from his fuzzy memory, "And then there was that big flash of light and then my memory just cuts off."

"Yeah now I'm slowly starting to remember we were walking along the water and there was like a pulsating light of red and white…" Roxas said with a quiet sigh.

"I think maybe we should leave this room and start looking around for some people and some answers," Sora suggested.

"I don't see why not…" Roxas said and he stood up and headed for door.

Sora followed behind him and they walked through the destroyed hallway and walked past a few rooms on their left, a bathroom and another bedroom which was in slightly better shape and then the past a kitchen on their right. After walking through all the rooms and investigating them they reached a room that had a table surrounded by some chairs, but most of the chairs were destroyed by whatever had happened. Eventually they finished searching the house and saw nothing but a destroyed house, although the basement wasn't in too bad of condition.

They finished searching the basement around 1:08 and left the house and headed out to the street at 1:14. What they saw outside of the house was worse and saddened them more then the destruction inside the house. They were in a strange neighborhood they had never seen before; it had houses lined side by side down the road. That's not what saddened them, what saddened them was how badly destroyed all of the houses were and it only added to their sadness that they had very convincing proof that they were far from their homes. Roofs were broken away and shone the inside of the houses. Walls were filled with gaping holes the size of cars and strange dark colored rocks littered the streets and yards, some were the size of a minivan and some were the size of pennies.

"What are those?" Roxas asked Sora pointing to a rock that was on top of a crushed white car parked in the driveway they were standing on.

"Do you think- do you think those could be meteors…" Sora stuttered out in worried and horrified tone.

"I've never seen one so close before but I don't know what else it could be," Roxas said as he moved closer to the giant rock.

He carefully touched and after placing his fore finger on it he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Ahh! It's hot whatever it is…" Roxas said has he stuck his finger into his mouth to cool the slight burn.

"It's gotta be a meteor what are the odds that there was meteor shower and now the ground is covered in burning hot rocks?" Sora asked as he turned away from the rock and observed some of the other houses.

"Let's go look for help that way," Sora suggested as he pointed at a road then went up a slight hill.

"Yeah maybe's there's a…survivor that can help us…" Roxas said with growing sorrow.

"It's worth a shot," Sora said as he led the way away from the house and up the hill.

**XxXxXxX**

After walking for about an hour Sora and Roxas stopped at the top of a fairly large hill to catch their breath that was taken away from the humidity and the ninety degree heat.

"You'd think we'd be used to heat like this since we're always on the beach," Sora said to his partner with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, but back at the island we can swim whenever we want to," Roxas pointed out.

"True," Sora said as he stood up against a white post with a bright red stop sign on it.

After a short and relatively silent rest they continued their journey down the hill. They made all the way down in a few minutes. They walked down the road until they reached a one way circle that had a few large and gray metal boxes, mailboxes. They ran over to them hoping for the small possibility of someone hiding behind one or standing in the grassy circle. Much to their dismay they saw no one but stopped and waited on the curb in front of the boxes, just to survey the area. The neighborhood was fairly large but had lots of cul-de-sacs branching off of the more main roads that were lined with houses of various colors and shapes.

"Maybe if we were to climb on top of one of these we could get a better view," Roxas suggested as he stood up from the curb.

"Might as well give it a try," Sora agreed.

Roxas used an open mailbox as a place to put his right foot as he boosted himself up onto the mailboxes. Once he got on top of it the box started swaying back and forth.

"Whoa!" Roxas yelled as he lost his balance but got it back before he could fall.

Once his balance was regained he looked around as Sora stood on the ground holding the mailbox to reduce the shaking and swaying.

"Do you see anything?" Sora said trying to look up at Roxas but the sun was too bright for him to see anything.

"Not much. Let's just continue on this road here," Roxas suggested pointing to the road on his left.

They decided to walk down the road that Roxas suggested. They passed to other cul-de-sacs, one on the left and one to their right. Once the past to two cul-de-sacs they started walking up a gradual hill until they reached a much steeper hill, but not as hill they stopped at to rest. Once they got to the top of the hill there was another grassy circle with mailboxes that were more destroyed, except this one had a little white gazebo that was in surprisingly good condition. They walked across the paper covered ground until they got to the path that led to the gazebo. But as they got closer to the gazebo they quickly realized that they couldn't stop there. A giant meteor had crashed straight into the little hut and occupied the little bit of space it provided.

"Look," Sora said as he pointed to roof above the meteor.

"How does _that _happen?" Roxas said with much surprised and curiosity.

They both stood in strange awe; the roof was still perfectly intact which it made physically impossible for the meteor to appear there.

After trying multiple explanations for how that could happen nothing seemed to fit. They thought a little more and then Roxas spotted a path between of the houses that were around the 'mailbox circle'.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled as he and Roxas ran across the street and down the path.  
Neither of them knew why they were so excited but they ran down the path side by side. They followed all the way down the path until it ended and realized they were in another col-de-sac.

"There's too many of these!"Roxas yelled.

"This kinda looks familiar," Sora said.

"Everything looks the same here," Roxas said with annoyance as he walked away from Sora and went towards the direct road.

"Are you kidding me!" Roxas said he looked down the road.

Sora ran over to him, "What?"

"Look! That's the house we started at!" Roxas yelled as he pointed down the hill that they had walked up hours before.

"So we just did a big circle?" Sora said trying to keep his cool.

They decided to just walk back down to the house they had started at. They walked slowly and sadly down the hill with their faces directed the ground. Once they got back to the house they decided to go back look around for anything odd.

Once they were in the room again they looked around.

"What's this?" Sora asked pointing at the black box he was observing earlier.

"It's a TV," Roxas said, "We had them in Twilight Town."

After explaining what a TV was to Sora he asked why he wanted to know in the first place.

"Because, it's practically the only object not destroyed in here," Sora pointed out, "how do you turn it on?"

Roxas bent over and examined the array of different buttons below the screen until he spotted the button with power symbol on it. He pressed the on button and the two best friends stared at the TV.

"It's Destiny Islands," Roxas said without blinking.


End file.
